Cards on the Table
by Allijuana
Summary: Picks up after the "Slap Heard Round the Quad." Jake goes to Jenna's house to apologize, but also with a lot more on his mind and Matty is given a wake up call regarding Jenna and their secret romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cards on the Table

Author: Juana

Part 1 of ?

Rated T with a slant towards M

Author: Awkward is my new obsession. I love shows where there are two guys you can actually root for.

Story Summary: This begins after the "Slap heard round the Quad" or the "Smack Attack." Jake is ready to put all his feelings out there for Jenna, the burning question is will that be enough to make Matty come clean too?

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked unable to hide her surprise at seeing Jake at the door of her room – the door Matty usually showed up at.

"I uh…I needed to talk to you."

"Okay."

Jake had hoped for an invitation inside but could see now that what he was going to say would have to be said here in the backyard of Jenna's house and he was more than a little nervous.

"Well first I wanted to apologize to you about Lissa and the slap – she had no right to do that."

"You admitted to her in front of all her friends that you had kissed me. I'd of slapped me too."

It was just like Jenna, thought Jake to take responsibility for the chain of events he had set into motion with that kiss.

Damn…that kiss with Jenna. It was all he ever thought about anymore, that and how it felt to hold hands with her in Valerie's office during Crashd week.

"None of this is your fault Jenna. I caused all this."

"You don't need to beat yourself up over this Jake, it was a kiss and it's over and now it's no longer a secret – so game over."

Jake wished it was that easy.

Nervously he swallowed before continuing. "You see, that's the thing Jenna…I liked kissing you and I would like to do it again and again and again…if you wanted that too that is."

Oh s***, was all Jenna could think now. She had never imagined that Jake had any real feelings for her and he had completely caught her off guard.

"Jake…"

"No…it's cool. I'll give you time to think about it.

"No…I don't need time…you have a girlfriend and I have…,"

As if to finish her sentence Matty came strolling around the corner of her backyard now completely shocked to find his best friend standing there with Jenna, but it was Jake who spoke up first.

"Matty?"

Yes, Jenna thought to herself I have a Matty.

For Matty now it was sink or swim time, the moment of truth upon him and Jenna knew that how he handled these next few minutes would forever changed how she perceived him.

"Jake…hey man. What is up?"

Clearly Matty was nervous. Jake on the other hand was just confused.

"I uh…I stopped by to apologize to Jenna about Lissa."

Okay, so Jake felt the need to omit some very important parts of their conversation. Jenna held her breath now hoping Matty would step up his game and tell the truth.

"Oh that's…good, great."

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh…well uh…I called Jenna to ask if I could borrow her biology notes and I'm here to pick them up."

Liar…thought Jenna. Clearly not that much had change since her 16th birthday hook up with Matty. He still wanted to keep her a secret.

"Oh cool." Jenna couldn't help but see that Jake seemed a little relieved and she…well she was a little pissed and a scorned woman is never a good thing.

"I should probably go then," stated Jake but Jenna grabbed on to his arm. She was dressed for a date and she was damn well going on one, unfortunately for Matty now it wasn't going to be with him.

"No, stay…I'll just get Matty the notes and then you and I can go somewhere to talk about things."

Matty knew he had f****ed up as he followed Jenna into her bedroom.

"I'm sorry," he tried.

"Don't be…I get it now – you can handle private Jenna but you're never going to take me public and I'm not okay with that."

"Jenna…"

"Save it Matty…I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you."

"I don't care. Do you know what your best friend was saying to me right before you got here?"

"I have no idea," Matty was a little frustrated now. He'd planned a big night for him and Jenna and now everything was turning to crap because he hadn't manned-up in to his best friend.

"He was telling me that he likes me and that he wanted to kiss me again."

Jenna waited for it to sink in and it did fast and Matty was clearly not happy about it.

"And what did you say?"

It was not the expected response and it irked Jenna more than his lie in the yard now.

"What did I say? You mean did I keep your little secret for you?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes, it is…and yes, I did – your secret about your Jenna indiscretion will go to the grave with me, because honestly right now I'm a little embarrassed that I was so stupid about you for so long.

She wanted to hit him or burst in to tears or both, but just then Jake popped his head in the door of her bedroom curious about what was taking so long.

"Everything okay in here?"

The look that Matty gave Jenna was one of pleading and the look she returned was one of indifference now, he'd hurt her again and this time she wasn't sure she would forgive him.

"It's all good. I can't seem to find my notes though, so Matty was just leaving."

He was being dismissed and for the first time around her he felt like crap. She'd made him feel special for so long that he had not realized until this moment how much he had taken for granted that she would always be there.

"Okay, well let's go then…see ya later bro." Jake said taking Jenna's hand in his now to escort her out the door.

It was the final straw for Matty seeing his best bro interlocking hands with his girl. And dammit that was what she was - his girl.

"She can't go with you."

Both Jenna and Jake turned back around to face Matty now.

"Why not?" Jenna said silently urging him to grow a pair and out them as a couple once and for all.

"Yeah, why not?" Jake chimed in.

The moment of truth was at hand, if he was an idiot about this any longer Matty knew he would lose Jenna for good and he didn't want that, so he took a deep breath and dove head first into his confession.

"Because…Jenna is the girl I hooked up with at camp."

The look of shock on Jake's face now was priceless.

But Matty wasn't finished, "The same girl I've been hooking up with since then and that I wanted to tell you was my…I hope…"

Come on Matty you can do it thought Jenna, just say the magic word.

"Girlfriend," Matty finished a look of pure relief on his face now as if a ton of weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Jenna smiled as she dropped Jake's hand now and walked over to Matty and into his arms.

Jake on the other hand had lost any semblance of a smile as he took in the site of the girl he liked in the arms of his best friend.

"I'm just gonna go."

"Jake wait…,"Jenna began but he quickly put out his hand in a gesture to silence her.

"I'm psyched for you Jenna, this is obviously what you want and you too McKibben, but I gotta go."

And before either Matty or Jenna could protest he was out the door.

"He hates me," Jenna stated a little sad at the thought of losing a friendship that had helped her through so many speed bumps.

"He doesn't hate you, he likes you…and I just told him he couldn't have you, if he hates anyone right now…it's me."

Jake sat in his car now, stunned and sad. He'd really fallen for Jenna and to find out that he didn't have a chance in hell with her now stung.

Matty was such a train wreck when it came to relationships that Jake knew probably sooner rather than later he would screw things up, but the bro code at that point would prohibit him from ever being with Jenna, unless Matty was okay with it. In this moment Jake really believed that his life truly sucked.

He didn't want to be with Lissa anymore because she didn't measure up to Jenna and Jenna didn't want to be with him because she was McKibben's and she was head over heels for him. Things probably could have been much worse, but he didn't really see how…except, he knew now that he was going to have to break things off with Lissa and be crowned King Douche of the school tomorrow by Sadie and her army of brain dead cheerleaders.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cards on the Table Pt2

Author: Juana

Rating: T

Story summary: Jenna and Matty are on their first official outing as a couple and the public place he takes her proves he's either really brave or really stupid.

There was no question in Jenna's mind that she had been sad to see Jake go, as much as she had wanted Matty to speak up she had never imagined at what expense that would happen. Still she was beyond thrilled that Matty had taken such a huge step by DTR-ing in front of his best friend. It made it all seem so real.

"You ready to go?" Matty asked breaking into her silent thoughts now.

"Yeah…" Jenna hesitated before speaking up again.

"There's just one thing I would like a little…clarification on."

"Okay." Matty said the corners of his mouth now turning upwards in a small smile.

"About what you said to Jake, about me being your…girlfriend."

"Uh huh."

"Is that really what you wanted or were you just trying to stop us from leaving?"

There it was out, she hated to have to say it but it kept running rampant in her mind and it was driving her more than just a little bit crazy. Jenna knew the one thing she was, was an over-thinker, she just couldn't help herself and on more than one occasion it had become embarrassing word vomit – she hoped this wasn't one of those occasions.

Matty smiled before taking Jenna's hand in to his.

"Hamilton…you drive me just a little bit crazy trying to keep up with you sometimes, but I dig you a lot. I would really like it if you would be my girlfriend. What do you say?"

Jenna couldn't help the huge smile that took over her face now.

"Well if you put it that way…how could I say no?"

"Then it's official, what do you think Jatty or Hamkibben?" he said jokingly.

It was impossible not to fall even deeper for Matty as he worked his charm and wit on her now.

"Oh God neither…please." Jenna said tears of laughter slipping down her cheeks now.

"Settled, we keep our individualities."

It was so easy with her Matty thought, she made him laugh and he felt so confident and sure of himself around her. He'd always imagined it would take forever to find someone who got him and who understood that he was more than just what the surface showed.

Looking into her eyes now he felt lucky and that was the feeling he put behind the kiss he now gave her, melting into her as he began kissing her and it amazed him that she already felt so right and familiar and so much a part of him.

It was their first official couple kiss and Jenna could feel it all the way down to her toes. It was the kiss that said they were in this together and that for once they were both on the same page. It was a kiss she knew she would always remember, maybe even more so than her official deflowering, because this kiss told her that she meant something to him.

"Wow," was all Matty could say as he came up for air.

"Right back at ya," Jenna said a perma-smile on her face now.

"We should probably save some of this for later…I really did have plans for us tonight." Matty admitted as reluctant as Jenna to stop the kissing now, but wanting all the same to start the night he had planned for her.

She had wanted public and he had public planned in a big way for her. After tonight unless you were a little clueless you would know that he and Jenna were an official couple.

As soon as Matty pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he saw Jenna tense.

"You okay?" he asked a look of concern on his face now, he had never seen her look so pale.

"You're taking me here?"

Matty was a little confused now by Jenna's reaction.

"Yeah…Giuseppe's. Is that a problem? "

Of course Matty didn't understand but going to Giuseppe's almost guaranteed you would run into the popular crowd. No skin off his nose he was the popular crowd, but so were Jake, Lisa, Michelle and oh God…Sadie.

"You realize this is social suicide…for you."

"You wanted to be a part of my public world…this is it; this is where I hang with them."

Jenna felt her nerves shattering and her voice begin to crack. "I wanted to go public with you, yes, but I thought we might take baby steps not the Jolly Green Giant kind."

"Relax Jenna. My friends will accept you because you're with me and if they don't well…I don't need them."

"That is so sweet…stupid…but sweet."

"So are you ready to do this?"Matty said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek now.

He was so ready for this, now he just needed her to be on board.

"I am so going to regret this, but yes…I'm ready."

"Excellent, let's go introduce the world to Jatty."

"You are so not funny."

"Well okay if you prefer Hamkibben…it does have a nice ring to it."

"Laugh now monkey boy…it may be your last one of the night if your friends crucify us the way I think they're going to."

"Have a little faith Hamilton; we're going to be fine."

Famous last words for $500 Bob, thought Jenna as she exited the car feeling as if she were headed to an execution versus a party.

Inside Giuseppe's the gang was all there. Sadie and her cheerleader minions were all milling around the pool table in the back watching the guys play while eating pizza and drinking soda's, as per their usual routine. The only ones missing were Matty and Jake. Jake for obvious reasons, admitting to kissing that skank Jenna Hamilton hadn't been his smartest IQ move. He had some serious atoning to do before being allowed back into the inner sanctum of Giuseppe's where only the coolest of the cool school kids were allowed. It took major clout to step over the threshold and very few people had it as far as Sadie was concerned.

Sadie had Seth Kaposi watching the door tonight.

"If you let even one loser in I will de-bone you, every single bone…am I clear?"

"Yeah…got it."

"Good." Sadie said walking away now to see what Lissa and the others were up to. Lissa was on a mission tonight, she was going to kiss another guy so her and Jake would be even – one lip slip for him, one lip slip for her and they would be back on solid ground…in theory.

"Hey Matty what's up?" Seth said in greeting as he ushered in both him and Jenna.

"Not much dude, just here to hang out with my girlfriend and have some pizza…maybe play a little pool."

"Like how I slipped that in." Matty whispered into her ear.

"Yes, very subtle."Jenna said mocking him a little.

"Nice…she's hot." Seth said motioning towards Jenna.

"She can hear you." Jenna added.

"Feisty too…good call."

"Yeah…thanks." Matty said taking Jenna's hand in his now and heading towards an empty table with her.

"Seth uh…well he's been the victim of a few too many surfboard hits to the head if you know what I mean."

"Because he thinks I'm hot or because he thinks I'm deaf?" Jenna asked amused now.

"Definitely the second one." Matty said trying to rescue himself now as he held Jenna's hands across the table now.

Sadie had spotted Matty almost the minute he had come through the door, it was the other half of his duo that she was having a hard time processing. Surely it must be time for a trip to the nearest vision center because it looked like he had brought the lip slip skank with him.

"Jenna?" Sadie said saccharin sweet now.

Jenna sighed deeply before answering; she alone knew the evil that lay right beneath the surface of her overpriced and overly bright sweater combo.

"Hey Sadie," she managed.

"Oh my gosh it is you. I would have thought you would have been laying low icing down the welt of shame that Lissa gave you."

"Not cool Sadie," Matty said speaking up now.

"I just call em like I see em McKibben…and I'm seeing you being pulled into a skitch web as we speak."

Jenna wanted to crawl under the table and die. It was bad enough that Sadie called her those things to her face, but in front of Matty it was wardrobe malfunction embarrassing.

"Jenna didn't do anything wrong. Jake kissed her, not the other way around."

"Oh really?"

It almost sounded like a threat hanging there in the air, it was certainly a challenge.

"Yeah." Matty sensed uncomfortably now that there was more to this story and he was a little afraid to find out what it was.

"Interesting…see I have a tape that clearly shows one may have started it but they both certainly enjoyed it."

Jenna had wanted to know where Sadie was going with this, but now she wished she didn't, as the memory of Jake and the kiss came flooding back.

Matty's hurt look now wounded Jenna deeper than Sadie ever could.

"What is she talking about?"

"I don't know." Jenna said a tad too unconvincingly.

"Sure you do Hameltoe…Jake kissed you and you kissed him back…right?"

Sadie could tell her damage was done and now she had more pressing matters. Lissa was all up in the grill of Kevin Divan who wouldn't be kissing her tonight unless he started batting for the other team…at best he would hire Lissa to be his beard, which if you thought about it was the perfect set up…she couldn't sleep with him and he wouldn't want to sleep with her.

"Well…I have to go. Great seeing you Jenna."

"Bite me."

Sadie turned her attention to Matty for one final statement.

"You're welcome."

Matty waited until Sadie was out of ear shot before saying anything, but the minute she was he turned on Jenna.

"Something you want to tell me Hamilton?"

"I don't know." Jenna admitted truthfully realizing for the first time that she had employed selective memory about the kiss she and Jake had shared that day after detention.

"Was the kiss between you and Jake a bigger deal than you told me?"

"No…I don't know…maybe."

Matty felt his heart being crushed just a little bit now, he had put all his cards on the table for her and he was starting to think that he had been dealt a losing hand.

"Maybe, are you serious?"

Jenna didn't know what to say, so it seemed easier to just remain mute, but Matty wasn't having any of it.

"Did you kiss Jake back?"

"I wasn't exactly taken," Jenna answered defensively now.

"Can you please just answer the question?"

"No."

"No?" Matty mimicked her now.

"Why does it even matter?"

"Because Jake is my best friend and I can't help remembering how you were going to go with him tonight…and he doesn't just fall for a girl, so he must have thought you really liked him."

Matty was kind of rambling now but unfortunately he was also making a lot of sense. God she hated Sadie and her wide ass interference.

"Are you into Jake?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"One I kind of need the answer to." Matty said getting just a little annoyed in his moment of paranoia.

"Fine…no, I'm not into Jake. I like you…I thought the whole sleeping with you made that kind of obvious."

"It just kind of sucks thinking of you kissing my best friend is all."

Jenna got up now from the table and went to sit on Matty's lap.

"Can we please just forget about that and Sadie and get the hell out of here?"

"Sure…one thing first though."

And before Jenna knew what was happening Matty was kissing her like he had never kissed her before with a fire and a sense of possession…she knew he was trying to prove a point, she just wasn't sure who he was trying to prove it to.

Until a second later that is when he finally released her and she saw the look on Jake's face right before he turned and went right back out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Card on the Table Pt3

Author-Juana

Story summary : Matty and Jenna are embarking on the beginning of their public relationship while Jake suffers in semi-silence.

Rating: T

Jenna wasn't sure how she felt about Matty's orchestrated PDA for Jake's sake. Jake was her friend and she didn't like hurting him like that and it surprised her more than a little to realize how insecure Matty was being in regards to her. She had always felt like Matty held all the power in their relationship, but now she was beginning to see that she had a fair amount of it herself.

It was why the ride back to her house was unusually quiet as she contemplated whether or not to address how she felt with him.

Finally Matty couldn't take the silence any longer though and spoke up.

"Is everything okay Jenna?

"You've been really quiet…I mean if it's Sadie…"

Jenna cut him off before he could finish his thought, "It's not Sadie…it's Jake."

"Jake?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea to be so PDA-ish around him."

Matty wasn't really sure how to take that. At the beginning of the week Jenna had been begging for the public outing and now she was telling him to reel it in.

"I'm not following."

"I just don't want to hurt him, and he looked pretty hurt tonight." Jenna said not in an attempt to hurt Matty, but she could tell she had now by the look on his face.

"You mean the kiss in Giuseppe's?"

"Yes, I don't think we need to be unnecessarily cruel by doing a major smack attack right in front of him."

Matty was beginning to get a little insulted by Jenna's accusations now, it was clear to him now that she had misunderstood his intentions behind that kiss."

Jake is my best friend, I don't want to hurt him either Jenna."

"Then why did you kiss me like that right when he came in?"

"I didn't know he was there, I kissed you to prove a point to you that I am 100% in this relationship with you – that you are no longer, what did you call it...my dirty little secret?"

"You did it for me?" Jenna said shocked and impressed at the same time.

"Everything tonight has been for you; I was following the list and…"

Jenna stopped him right there, "What list?"

Embarrassed a little now Matty answered, "I made a list of things to do tonight to prove to you and everyone else that we were together."

"What was on the list?" Jenna asked intrigued now.

"It's in the glove compartment," Matty admitted.

Curious now Jenna opened the glove compartment and pulled out the handwritten list and began reading it out loud.

"Number one, tell Jake about Jenna…we'll I guess we accomplished that."

"Not exactly the way I planned it. I went by his house to tell him before I came to pick you up but he wasn't there, now we know why."

"Number two; take Jenna to hang out with friends at Giuseppe's." Jenna said as he continued reading the list.

"Number three, hold Jenna's hand in public," Jenna couldn't help but smile now.

"You really put a lot of thought into tonight. I'm impressed."

"Keep reading," Matty prompted.

"Number four, call Jenna my girlfriend and number five, give Jenna a kiss in public that shows she is with me and that we are a couple."

"And number five is why I kissed you like that – it was all for you J."

"I completely underestimated you...I'm liking number six here though…take Jenna home and celebrate with some SEX, although I'm not sure how that shows other people we are a couple."

"Actually number six was for me."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to suffer through it," Jenna said running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck now.

It was like a speed race as soon as they got out of the truck to get to her room now so they could work on number six and thankfully no one was there to stop them as they found the house blissfully empty and stumbled hurriedly into her bedroom, clothes being discarded every step of the way from her bedroom door to the bed.

Just down the street from Jenna's house Jake sat parked doing his best to get hammered solo. After seeing Jenna and Matty kissing in Giuseppe's it had seemed like the perfect way to end the night. He had never felt so crushed in his life as he had watched them together. He was so pissed at Matty right now, because he had told him he was in to Jenna and he had still kept their relationship a secret. He knew he never would have let himself fall this hard if Matty had just been honest with him. You didn't covet your best bud's girlfriend it was just not right, but what Jake wondered were the freaking rules for a situation like this where you fell for her before you knew she was his?

Jenna realized she had dozed off after their energetic love making session when Matty kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes to find him dressed and ready to leave.

"Oh crap, did I fall asleep?" she asked embarrassed.

"You did."

"Sorry, I think you wore me out," she offered a smile of satisfaction on her face now.

"Not a problem. It was definitely my pleasure."

"You're dressed."

"Yeah, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow," Matty promised as he ran his fingers gently through the strands of her hair that were splayed about her pillow.

"Okay," Jenna said pulling his mouth towards hers for one last kiss before he left.

A kiss that kept deepening as their lust started to ignite again, reluctantly though Matty pulled away.

"You are really good at distracting me."

"Just giving you something to think about," Jenna added a mischievous twinkle lighting her eyes now.

"Are you trying to seduce me back into your bed Hamilton?"

"Is it working?" She asked a teasing tone in her voice now.

"Too well and I really, really have to go…so as much as I'd like to take you up on your offer. I can't." It was clearly a frown on his face now and that made Jenna smile. He didn't want to leave her anymore than she wanted him to leave.

As soon as Matty was finally out the door Jenna got up and pulled on the nearest items of clothing she could find and started to head for her bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and get ready for bed, only to be sidetracked by the knocking at her bedroom door.

Thinking it had to be Matty she hurried over to open it – she couldn't have been more wrong she realized as she watched Jake fall back onto the carpet of her bedroom floor as soon as she opened her door.

"Ow!" he said holding onto the back of his head now where it had hit the floor.

"What are you doing here?" it was said with a little bit of understandable panic, Matty had just left a mere few minutes ago and now Jake was here and he was clearly not sober.

With a little bit of effort he sat up, still rubbing the back of his head.

"I wanted to talk to you," he finally said.

Jenna felt a little self conscious in that moment as she realized by Jake's very obvious stare now that she was just wearing some booty shorts and a tank top.

"I'm just gonna get a robe," she said getting up from the floor and heading to her bathroom to retrieve one.

As soon as she got back she saw that Jake had made himself comfortable on her bed.

"You can't be here Jake. You have to go."

"You use to like talking to me," he said clearly feeling sorry for him-self now.

"I still like talking to you, I just don't think 2 am in the morning, while you are faded is the best time to have a conversation," Jenna told him.

Jake knew she was right, but he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and say what he came there to say.

"I like you so much Jenna."

Things were quickly hitting awkward now and Jenna was unsure how to respond to Jake and his drunken confession, so she said the only thing she could think of.

"Matty is your best friend Jake."

"I know…we're bros. Matty is my boy, but he's a total tool for keeping me in the dark about you."

"Jake…" Jenna began but he cut her off.

"None of this…would be happening," he said indicating the tension surrounding them now.

"If he had just told me…I never would have kissed you and I never would have fallen for you. I totally would have honored the bro code…I wouldn't have gotten my heart smashed," he finished, yawning as he lay back down on the propped up pillows.

That was definitely true thought Jenna.

"I'm sorry you found out the way you did."

She had wanted to apologize to him since earlier that day and she was glad she had finally gotten the opportunity to do so, but now he had to go and she wasn't sure how to make that happen or even if she could since he obviously still had a lot he wanted to say.

"I really thought you liked me. How stupid is that?"

Jenna sat down on the bed now. Maybe this was a conversation they needed to just get out of the way.

"I do like you Jake…as a friend."

"I don't want to be your friend Jenna."

Jenna sighed, he wasn't going to make this easy and as much as she didn't want to hurt him he wasn't giving her any choice now.

"You know I can't give you anything else."

"Why not?" he said a pouty look on his face now like she had just taken away his favorite toy.

"You know why," she reminded him.

He did but it just wasn't penetrating through his alcohol induced haze yet. The only thing he could semi focus on was that she was here and he was here and they were alone.

A part of him knew what he was thinking and feeling in those moments was off and really wrong but his filter at that moment was 100 % on the fritz.

He attempted to get off the bed now and into a standing position, but failed miserably as Jenna instinctively caught him before he fell.

Now they were both in an awkward place as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him in an attempt to steady himself.

"You're so perfect for me Jenna. I would do anything for you," he said his words still slurred.

"You can start by getting your hands off my a** Jake."

"Oh right…sorry," he said smiling at her now.

"You have a very nice butt."

"Oh…kay," she said as she disengaged herself from his arms and helped him get back down on the bed.

"I wish that I could kiss you again," he whispered softly into Jenna's ear now causing her to become even tenser than she already was.

She knew that she needed to get him out of there before he said even more that he would regret.

"I'm going to call Matty to come get you."

"I have a car, I can drive myself," he said indignant now knowing Matty was the last person he wanted to see.

"Yeah, so not gonna happen."

"You can't really stop me…I have my keys," Jake said as he wobbled a little getting himself off of her bed and starting taking steps towards the door of her room that lead to the backyard.

Jenna knew she didn't really have any other choice now than to stop him, so she body blocked the door.

"Give me your keys Jake."

Instead of listening Jake did the opposite and held on tighter to them.

"Nope."

Jenna grabbed for the keys and was able because of his slowed reflexes to swipe them out of his hand.

"Dang you are fast," he said a little impressed.

"You can come get these in the morning, but right now we need to get you home."

Picking up her cell phone now Jenna dialed Matty as Jake slunk back over to her bed and lay back down.

Jenna knew Jake would be fast asleep by the time Matty got there, and she was glad because she didn't know how much more she could take, watching him being sad over her was breaking her heart.


End file.
